The Knight and The Dragon
by AbyssFromHell
Summary: One-shot NaZa story, takes place after Tower of Heaven arc. (NO Hate Towards NaLu Fans)


The Dragon and The Titania

One-Shot story pairing Natsu and Erza. Takes place after Tower of Heaven incident and before Battle of Fairy Tail.

Note - On my other story "The Story Of Etherious Natsu Dragneel" Yours Truly - Pride asked For Naza Pairing but it couldn't happen so here we go.

**At a random beach.**

Natsu had saved her again, this time playing on his life and saving her from death. She owed her life to him now. But she was having a strange feeling about Natsu, which is called Love.

"Erza, please don't do that again, I wouldn't be able to live without you." Natsu said while placing Erza gently on the sandy ground and kneeling beside her and letting their foreheads touch. Erza gently placed a hand on Natsu's cheek and couple of tears came out of both of the mage's eyes.

"Erza, your nightmare ends here. Jellal is gone and Tower of Heaven is reduced to dust. Now you can live with peace." Natsu said while touching and grabbing Erza's hand which was touching his cheek. Erza could feel that he was still scared that someone might take her from him again.

"Hey guys!" A very cheerful voice shouted which made both of them look towards the direction from where the voice came.

"Happy." Natsu said while grabbing the blue exceed and hugging him.

"Good to see that you guys are fine." Gray said while coming out of the water bubble Juvia created for them.

**Akane Resort **

Erza was watching Natsu sleep for 3 days now, they were the aftereffects of eating Ethernano.

"Natsu." Erza said while playing with his pink locks.

"Erza.. never leave me, I wouldn't be able to live without you." Natsu whispered while sleeping, it showed that he cared for Erza a lot but she didn't get the message inside it.

"Oh Natsu." Erza said while placing a kiss on his lips but he didn't seem to be affected by it since he is in unconsciousness mode.

"Hey guys." Lucy said while entering the room with Gray and Happy behind her.

"He is still asleep?" Gray questioned with a sigh, he thought that Natsu would be awake till now.

"Yeah, aftereffects of eating Ethernano." Erza said while ex-quipping into her pajamas, it was late night and all of them were tired because they over did themselves.

**3 Days Later**

It was very late night and the whole Team Natsu was sleeping excluding Natsu and Erza.

"Erza?" Natsu said while rubbing his eyes because his sight was blurry as he just woke up.

"Natsu?" Erza said while jumping on him and hugging him.

"Yeah Erza?" Natsu questioned confusingly at Titania's actions.

"Thank god you are fine." Erza said while placing him on the bed again.

"So do you remember what happened?" Erza questioned even though she knew that she wouldn't get a proper answer from the Dragon Slayer.

"No.. my mind is all cloudy." Nastsu replied while hitting his head and trying to recall what happened.

"As expected of you." Erza said with her normal commanding voice.

"By the way, what happened to your friends from Tower?" Natsu asked quickly while trying to remember their names.

"They left, they wanted to see the world as they always lived in the Tower only." Erza said while trying to hold back her tears.

"I am sure they'll be in contact with you Erza." Natsu said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope they will." Erza said as she let tears fall of her eyes .

"They will Erza, trust them." Natsu said while hugging her and allowed her head to touch his chest so she could cry as much as she want.

"Thanks." Erza muttered under her breath while crying a lot.

"Your welcome." Natsu said with his grin.

**Several days later at Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Team Natsu came back and reported everything to Makarov and he was proud that Natsu was able to take down a Wizard Saint.

"Hey guys." Natsu greeted everyone.

"So Erza are you feeling good now? the nightmare which haunted you is now finished." Natsu questioned while looking at Erza with a very concerned.

"Yes Natsu." Erza said while finish her cake and she started heading towards Fairy Hills.

"Hey Mira can I have a Flaming shot?" Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu." Mirajane said as she went into the chicken and came out after a while with a mug in her hand.

"Thank you very much Mira." Natsu said while drinking the shot in one go and he was surprisingly polite.

"Natsu since when you have become so polite?" Mirajane asked while a curious expression on her face.

"Erza said that I should be polite." Natsu said.

"I must thank her later for this." Mirajane said as she dragged Natsu out of the Guild hall and took him to a small open ground.

"What the hell Mira?" Natsu yelled while rubbing his face as he was dragged while his face was on the ground.

"Natsu do you like someone in the guild?" Mira questioned with a serious and Match Maker expression.

"Maybe." Natsu said trying to tease Mirajane.

"Tell me who is she." Mirajane questioned with a very cute look on her face.

"Nope." Natsu said while declining Mirajane's request.

"Please tell me or I will become the evil Mirajane and tease you everyday." Mirajane said while threatening Natsu, she was still Fairy Tail's S-Class Demon.

"Alright.. but I am just going to give hints." Natsu said with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright." Mirajane said.

"She is a very good friend of yours and mine, she is a member of Team Natsu, She has brown eyes." Natsu said trying to tease Mirajane, his childish attitude came again.

"Wow." Mirajane said while thinking that he was talking about Lucy.

"No Mirajane, I don't like the girl you are thinking about." Natsu said with a very serious expression.

"How do you know that?" Mirajane questioned with a confused look.

"Because I know whom you are thinking about." Natsu said with a skeptical look on his face.

"So the mystery girl is Erza." Mirajane said which made Natsu's face go a little red which was noticed by the demon.

"..." Natsu didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say.

**Later at the Guild Hall.**

Gajeel was revealed as Fairy Tail's newest member, which made some people angry but it was settled now.

"Natsu." Mirajane called the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah Mira?" Natsu asked while drinking beer.

"Go and propose to Erza." Mirajane ordered Natsu.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"If you don't I'll bully you like I did when we were young." Mirajane said with a demonic voice which made Natsu's face turn pale.

"Fine." Natsu said as he started moving towards Erza.

"Hey Erza, I have something to tell you." Natsu said with a nervous look on his face.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza said while eating her cake.

"Y-You see.. ever since your nightmare ended, I wanted to ask you something." Natsu said while stuttering a bit. Natsu turned his face towards Mirajane as she winked at him saying "Good going.".

"Natsu?" Erza said while dropping her spoon on the floor, by this time everyone's eyes were on both of them.

"Erza ever since we got out of the tower I wanted to tell you that... I Love you Erza Scarlet." Natsu said with all his will power and his face red as Erza's hair.

"Natsu I love you too." Erza said while hugging Natsu, after the hug ended, all the guild members were partying and some had their jaw's dropped on the floor.

When the party ended, they couldn't find a certain Celestial Mage. Mirajane went to her house to check what happened.

"Lucy open the door." Mirajane said while knocking on her door.

"What is it Mirajane?" Lucy said with a very raspy voice.

"Why did you left the party early? Is it because of Natsu?" Mirajane asked while breaking Lucy's door.

"Hey don't go breaking my stuff!" Lucy shouted.

"Anyways, Is it because of Natsu?" Mirajane asked with no hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah." Lucy said while tears fell off her eyes.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

"Thank you Natsu, you are the best boy friend in the world." Erza said while giving Natsu a small peck on his lips, they just finished their first date and Natsu was walking her to Fairy Hills.

"Yes I am." Natsu said while grabbing Erza from her back and kissing her again.

Sup guys, As you all can see not updating much right? I've been busy and writing this and not getting many Ideas for both of my stories and Got a small surprise for you all.

No Hate For NaLu Fans or anyone, this is my opinion, which is I hate Nalu and I will never make NaLu fanfictions remember. Even if you ask me to. So no flame me :D

My Friend Yours Truly - Pride wanted a NaZa Pairing but in both of my stories that isn't possible so one-shot of Naza.

-Abyss


End file.
